


Opposites Can Attract

by exoprincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoprincess/pseuds/exoprincess
Summary: A short one shot of Baeksoo on a theater date.





	

Kyungsoo!” The brown haired twenty two year old whined. 

Kyungsoo rolled his big-doe like eyes. This is the last time he would bring Byun Baekhyun, the most obnoxious human being on the planet, to the theaters with him. Throughout the entire film he has been doing nothing, other than scream and laugh. He should have known better than to bring him. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were both music majors in college. They were put together as roommates because of this, but their personalities were polar opposites of each other.

Kyungsoo is quiet, reserved, an introvert and tends to keep to himself. He only stands at five feet eight inches and is told that his heart shaped smile and big eyes make him look adorable, but his friends claim his soul is like the color of all his clothes, black. Baekhyun is the total opposite, an extrovert, willing to do any antic to make someone smile. He isn’t embarrassed to do anything and everything, talks way too much, and has a lot of friends. He doesn’t look like much, just the regular kid next door, with his thin pink lips, curved eyes, and stature. He is only a few centimeters taller than Kyungsoo. But once he starts talking, no one can get him to stop. How they became a couple: not even their friends could answer that. 

“Baekhyun, shut up!” Kyungsoo replies barely above a whisper. He shoves a nacho into Baekhyun’s mouth hoping that might get him to stop talking, for a little while. But it doesn’t, Baekhyun just keeps making weird childlike noises as he chews the tortilla chip full of orange cheese. 

“Kyungie, after this can we go get ddeokbokki? I’m hungry.” Baekhyun says, he is still chewing the nacho, loudly, and people are beginning to glare at the both of them, causing Kyungsoo to sigh in defeat. He stands up from his seat and begins to head towards the exit. “Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun questions as he also gets up and begins to speed walk to catch up to him. “Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks again as he grabs his shoulder. Kyungsoo shrugs it off and exits the theater, keeping the door open so that Baekhyun can also exit. “Kyungsoo? Are you okay?”

Kyungsoo flips around to glare at the loud mouth. Baekhyun jumps as he sees the murder in the doe like eyes. Baekhyun knows he messed up and lets out a nervous giggle. “Kyungie-“ He tries to console, but gets cut off.

“Shut it, Baek!” Kyungsoo let out. Baekhyun blinked three times and gulped, Kyungsoo’s nickname isn’t Satansoo for nothing. “You talked the entire time and didn’t even let me enjoy myself! You can be so annoying sometimes!” Baekhyun looked down and twisted his mouth. He felt a sting every time he was called annoying. Just like a little puppy, he tends to shrink whenever he knows he did something wrong. It was silent for a moment until Baekhyun looked up to look Kyungsoo in the eyes. The sadness he felt was obvious, Kyungsoo could see it in his brown orbs. All traces of the silly Baekhyun were gone and were replaced with this fragile little puppy who had just gotten scolded, causing Kyungsoo to feel guilty for yelling at him. Baekhyun is loud, but also, really sensitive. He only wants to make people smile, but when he is having fun he doesn’t control most of his actions.

“I just…” Baekhyun began, but paused. Kyungsoo nodded to let him know he could continue, “Was really excited to go with you because we hardly hang out. I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo stared at him and let it all sink in. He loved Baekhyun, he really did, but sometimes he was such a handful. Kyungsoo let out a small chuckle and shook his head. 

“Let’s go get your ddeokboki.” Is all that escaped his lips. At that Baekhyun beamed and immediately clung onto Kyungsoo’s arm. The smile returned and Kyungsoo could feel his happy aura emanating from him again. He loved seeing him like this and felt his heart do a little flip in his chest. He leaned over and placed a light kiss upon his cheek, to which Baekhyun merely let out a giggle for. Instead of shaking him off he let Baekhyun lead him to the car. Baekhyun might be a pest—but he was Kyungsoo’s pest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving my work a chance :) This was my first upload so any critique is appreciated :)  
> If you would like to message me privately, check out my twitter: @exoprincess456 :D or send me a DM on Instagram @ _exo_princess_


End file.
